jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Początek końca
Początek końca (ang. Dawn of Destruction) - siódmy odcinek piątej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Kiedy grupa Paszczogonów atakuje Koniec Świata, jeźdźcy błyskawicznie zabierają się za próbę odparcia ich. Są jednak zszokowani tym, kto znajduje się na ich grzbietach. Fabuła Szukając Czkawki na Końcu Świata, Śledzik trafia na niedokończony jeszcze tajemniczy projekt, nad którym pracuje przywódca Jeźdźców. Śledzika kusi, by zajrzeć, co to takiego, jednak zaskakuje go Sączysmark, pytając, co robi w domu Czkawki. Śledzik tłumaczy, że szuka go, gdyż Johann przybył na wyspę i chce się z nim widzieć. Sączysmark stwierdza, że na pewno jest gdzieś razem z Astrid, bo od kiedy zostali parą, cały czas trzymają się razem i prawie zapominają o istnieniu pozostałych Jeźdźców. W końcu znajdują przyjaciół na arenie, gdzie ćwiczą walkę. Śledzik informuje Czkawkę o wizycie gościa. Johann ze smutkiem informuje Jeźdźca, że nie jest w stanie dostarczyć oleju, którego ten potrzebuje do realizacji swojego projektu. W zamian daje mu jednak mapę pobliskiej wyspy, porośniętej sassafrasem, z którego można pobrać olej. Nie jest dla nikogo niespodzianką, że Czkawka oraz Astrid chcą wybrać się w to miejsce tylko we dwoje. Gdy przygotowują się do odlotu, Śledzik przypomina Czkawce, że niedługo odbędzie się doroczny spis populacji smoków. Ten obiecuje, że zajmie się tym po powrocie z kilkudniowej wycieczki. Podczas zbioru roślin, Czkawka i Astrid zastanawiają się nad słusznością swoich obserwacji. Mają bowiem wrażenie, że wśród Jeźdźców szerzą się złe nastroje, zwłaszcza spadek zaufania, które wynikają z pogłębiającej się romantycznej relacji ich dwojga. Postanawiają powrócić na Koniec Świata trochę wcześniej niż początkowo planowali, jednak rezygnują z tego pomysłu. Wybierają się na wspólny lot w świetle pełnego księżyca. Rankiem następnego dnia, pozostali Jeźdźcy zostają gwałtownie zbudzeni ze snu za sprawą ataku Paszczogonów na wyspę. Osada wkrótce staje w ogniu, a przyjaciele, którzy z trudem podejmują walkę, z przerażeniem zdają sobie sprawę, że dzikie smoki ujeżdżają Łowcy Smoków. Śledzikowi udaje się pokonać jednego z nich, jednak zaraz zostaje strącony z grzbietu Sztukamięs. Widząc to, Viggo pragnie wysłać wojowników, by pojmać jeźdźca, Krogan jednak silnie się temu sprzeciwia, chcąc osobiście dorwać Śledzika. To doprowadza do spięcia pomiędzy przywódcami. Gdzieś na Końcu Świata, Śledzik próbuje się ukryć, jednak prędko znajduje go Krogan ujeżdżający ogromnego Paszczogona. Sztukamięs pomaga swojemu Jeźdźcowi skryć się w jaskini. Śledzik zdaje sobie sprawę, że już w niej wcześniej był. W tym czasie Sączysmark, Mieczyk oraz Szpadka zauważają nieobecność Śledzika i postanawiają go odnaleźć, jednak duża grupa Paszczogonów blokuje im drogę. Z ulgą witają powracających na wyspę Czkawkę i Astrid, którzy pomagają przegonić intruzów. Dochodzi do konfrontacji Czkawki z Kroganem; chłopak uświadamia sobie, że widział już wcześniej tego mężczyznę. Wyraźna przewaga jeźdźców Paszczogonów zmusza przyjaciół do wycofania się na skały w pobliżu Końca Świata, podczas gdy ich osada zostaje przejęta przez nieprzyjaciół. Sączysmark ma ogromny żal do Czkawki za to, że zostawił ich w takim momencie. Chłopak przyznaje mu rację, zwłaszcza, że Śledzik nadal znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Podczas gdy Śledzik wędruje przez znajomo wyglądające jaskinie, albinoski Nocny Koszmar wyskakuje mu naprzeciw. Chłopak jest szczęśliwy widząc Mrokvarga, jednak w tym momencie do jaskini wkraczają Łowcy. Mały smok pomaga Śledzikowi wydostać się z tuneli, przywołując do walki pozostałe Koszmary. Czkawka obserwuje poruszenie na wyspie i domyśla się, gdzie schowany jest Śledzik. Postanawia pomóc przyjacielowi mimo aktwności Łowców i układa plan ratunkowy. Śledzik ostatecznie dociera do końca tunelu, którego wylot znajduje się jednak za wysoko, by mógł do niego sięgnąć; Mrokvarg zaś nie jest w stanie go unieść. Zwłoka doprowadza do pojmania Śledizka przez Łowców, i gdy ci szykują się do zabicia chłopaka, jego wołania o pomoc słyszy Sztukamięs i przywodzi pozostałych Jeźdźców w to miejsce. Sztukamięs umożliwia Śledzikowi wydostanie się z jaskini. Jeźdźcy znów są w komplecie, jednak Krogan staje im naprzeciw z wielkim stadem Paszczogonów. W obliczu oczywistej przewagi liczebnej Jeźdźcy nie mają wyboru i zmuszeni są oddać osadę w ręce Łowców. Podczas ucieczki Czkawka i Szczerbatek nagle zawracają i Nocna Furia podpala ich domek, niszcząc ukryty w środku tajemniczy projekt. Chłopak nie chce bowiem, by dostał się on w niepowołane ręce. Przyjaciele oczekują schronienia na Caldera Cay; Mala przyjmuje ich z otwartymi ramionami. Czkawka serdecznie przeprasza swoich kompanów za nadszarpnięcie przyjaźni, kosztem której rozwijał swój związek z Astrid. Przyznaje, że to przez jego nieodpowiedzialność utracili Koniec Świata. Tłumaczy im też, dlaczego zniszczył swój domek, i wtedy Jeźdźcy przyznają mu się, że wykradli tajemniczy projekt zanim jeszcze opuścili wyspę. Uszczęśliwiony Czkawka zapoznaje przyjaciół z rezultatem swojej pracy, którym okazuje się rekonstrukcja Smoczego Oka. W wulkanie na Końcu Świata, Viggo obserwuje toczące się tam prace nad wydobyciem czegoś z głębin lawy. Zapytany o przedmiot poszukiwań przez Krogana odpowiada, że według niego oryginalne Smocze Oko przetrwało upadek do wulkanu i wkrótce ponownie znajdzie się w jego rękach. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Koniec Świata zostaje przejęty przez Łowców Smoków. *Czkawka przedstawia przyjaciołom swój nowy projekt, replikę Smoczego Oka. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Mala *Johann *Krogan *Viggo *Lotnicy Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Mrokvarg (Nocny Koszmar) *Paszczogon Krogana (Paszczogon) *Armia Paszczogonów pod wodzą Lotników Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 5) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata